Call of Duty
Call of Duty, '''often called '''CoD or COD is a popular video game franchise. They are frequently referenced in MLG montage parodies, as they play a big role in the history of the First person shooter. History Origin The series began in 2003 with game Call of Duty by developer Infinity Ward. IW's goal was to 'kiil' FPS juggernaut franchise Medal of Honor. While that didn't work at first, the Modern Warfare series changed the gaming history forever. CoD: Modern Warfare 2 is the most importrant game in MLG history. This is where noscoping and quickscoping was invented. Hitmarkers first appeared in MW2, and later they became extremely popular in all sorts of MLG parodies. CoD first appeared in Pro MLG Leagues in 2014, and now it's available on Steam. Versions COD Mobile Call of Duty: Mobile is a free-to-play first-person shooter game developed by TiMi Studios and published by Activision for Android and iOS. It was released globally on October 1, 2019. It was originally announced in March of 2019. The closed beta was soon released in Australia and Canada. It features two in-game currencies, as well as a battle pass. The game received over 35 million downloads within three days of its release, earning over US$2 million in revenue. Operator Mods Operator Mods are an attachment variation available in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. An operator mod modifies a weapon's behavior in a fundamental way, to a greater degree than regular attachments. Furthermore, operator mods require a special Wildcard in order to be equipped. Assault Rifles Submachine Guns Tactical Rifles Light Machine Guns Sniper Rifles Pistols Shotguns MLG CoD plays an important part in MLG videos. Here are some CoD memes. * Hitmarkers - Originally from MW2, they later appeared in every CoD. They are used in MLG parodies to indicate that somebody got rekt, hit or often absurdly simply when an object collides with another object * Quickscoping - The most popular noscoping clip comes from MW2, fired by a sniper rifle Intervention. * "MOM GET THE CAMERA!" - A kid screaming the sentence after scoring a round-winning kill with just a throwing knife uploaded the impressive kill video on YouTube. His fabulous reaction is often mixed with "Oh baby, a triple" and "wombo combo" intense screaming. * "Oh baby, a triple!" - Another kid who scores a triple kill with a killstreak and yells this sentence. This was done in map Afghanistan in MW2... Parody game MLG fans created the GOTY 420BLAZEIT game, which is a CoD parody. The game was created by Andy Sum for the 7DFPS competition, where indie video game developers were tasked with creating a first-person shooter game in seven days. Sum uploaded a teaser video of his project to his Youtube account on November 8th, 2014, the very first day of the competition. You can download it here (virus-free, guaranteed). Videos MLG COD 420 TRIPLE meme| MLG Call of Duty Zombies *Meme Warning*| MLG Cod Montage Parody (Black Ops 2)| Black Ops MLG Gameplay Team Optic vs Team Fury (Gameplay Commentary)| MLG Call Of Duty WWII 2018| MLG FaZe clan intro| Call of Duty World League (Call of Duty Black Ops 3 Gameplay)| MLG Call of Duty Black Ops 4 2018 Montage Parody| TOP MLG COD MOMENTS OF ALL TIME!| MLG ZOMBIES - Pro Edition - (Call Of Duty Black Ops 3 Zombies) DameAndThatGame| The MLG CoD Clans The MLG CoD Clans are elite gaming clans that participate in Major League Gaming. MOM GET THE CAMERA!!! Mlg binshot| BAMBI'S MOM GETS QUICKSCOPED| -1k - 900 subs Special- ORIGINAL GET NOSCOPED VIDEO| THE BEST MLG CLUB| MLG ZOMBIES - Pro Edition - (Call Of Duty Black Ops 3 Zombies)| Gallery Click here to see the full gallery. See also * Gaben * Halo * Rainbow Six Siege * Game of the Year 420BLAZEIT Category:Gaming Category:MLGGames Category:Call of Duty games Category:Memes